Sonic and Frost
by Frost Hedgehog
Summary: What's it like with a spirit that is a part of you and gives you powers of ice and snow. It's cool... and lonely when your the only one. I always wished there was a chance to be with my favorite character Sonic the Hedgehog. I might finally get the chance when he crash lands in my backyard
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction and I've been wanting to write a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction for a while so here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic franchise, all rights go to SEGA.**

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Wish

My POV

"How was your day today?" My mom asked as we drove home from the restaurant we went to, Dur Dutchmen. "It was good." I replied, really not paying attention to her. I was thinking about an article I read about believing mystical creatures are real. It stated that almost everyone has a part of them inside wanting magic and even monsters to be real. But the truth is there is magic in our world...

Hi. My name is Trinity Stevenson and I am 13 years old. I've always felt like there was that missing sense of adventure in my life. I know I really shouldn't be saying that since I am living proof that magic exists. I was born with a spirit inside of me; Frost, the goddess of winter. While she is a part of me, it also comes with having the power over ice and snow. My parents don't know, but it's getting harder to hide as my power grows stronger. But that doesn't mean I'm not still a normal girl. I am also a big fan of the Sonic the hedgehog franchise. I love the adventure and excitement in all of the games and shows, it sometimes wish for him to be real.

I look out the car window, into the cloudy night sky, illuminated by the moon. I wish the clouds were gone so I could wish on a star. My eyes wander around the sky until I see one faint star in the distance. I realized it was the only one, so I closed my eyes and made my wish. "I wish to have an exciting adventure with Sonic the hedgehog." I opened my eyes, only to see the star was gone. "Oh well. It won't come true anyway."

...

I climb into bed with a good feeling. I don't know why but I just go with it. I lay there for awhile and I can't fall asleep. I decide to talk with Frost. I first check to see if my mom is asleep, then I summon her with my magic. She appears out of the snowflakes and smiles warmly at me. "Your wondering if there are others like us, aren't you?" She asks gently. I gaped at her. "How did you know?!" I whisper, shocked.

She giggled and replied, "I am a part of you. I can hear your thoughts and and everything you do." I nod acknowledging her. She sighs, "I don't know actually. There might be a possibility." I sigh, slightly disappointed.

"Oh well. Good night I guess." I say, starting to fall asleep. She just smiles and says, "Don't worry. You will be pleasently surprised tonight..." just before she disapears. But I was already asleep.

...

...BAM!

I bolt up from my bed, at the sound of the crash. 'What was that?!' I screamed in my head. I looked at my clock, it was one in the morning! I tiptoed to my moms room, to find her asleep! How is she asleep?! I know I shouldn't, but I quietly go outside on my linea, knowing the sound came from the backyard. I quickly grab a flashlight and go through the screen door. The first things I notice are that there is a torn up stream on the ground. Was it a meteoroid or something? I slowly follow the dug up ground and once I saw what cause was, I was shocked. No. Beyond shocked I dropped the flashlight. What I see is None other than Sonic the Hedgehog, beaten up, and unconscious.

I stay there, stunned for awhile. When my head caught up with what was happening, I tried to stay calm, but failed tremendously. Questions whizzed through my head. 'What the heck is going on?! Is he real?! Am I dreaming?!' I started to feel dizzy. But I came back to my senses when Frost speaked to me. "Do not panic. You need to help him."

I quickly calmed down and sat down to check his wounds. He was scratched up bad and had lots of bruises. I winced at the sight. I then gently picked him up and brought him inside quietly, not to wake my mom or dad. I tiptoed into my room and layed him on my bed. I was trying to think of a way to treat his wounds when Frost reminded me, "You can use your powers to heal them." I subconsciously thanked her and then turned my focus on Sonic. I closed my eyes and thought about healing the wounds. I felt the power flow through my fingertips, and opened my eyes to see if it was working. I was relieved to see that little wisps of magic where making the wounds disappear.

When I was done I realized that I couldn't sleep in my bed with Sonic there. So I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and layed down on the carpet next to my bed. Once my head hit the pillow, I instantly fell asleep.

...

**And there is the first chapter! :) I really hope you liked it. And yes I used the idea of ice powers like Elsa from Frozen. I wanted to add a little twist to the main character and her powers seemed perfect for this. Anyways, I will try to update soon. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprising Greetings

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. School got majorly in the way. So here's a new chapter!**

**I Don't own the Sonic characters they belong to SEGA.**

**...**

I woke up to the light streaming in my face. I sat up on my bed and stretched. Then, when I looked to the side of me and saw my pillow and blanket on the floor. Everything that happened last night came crashing into my mind. Then I realized 'Wait. How am I in my bed?!" My second thought was were was Sonic?! I searched around my room, which showed no sign of anyone exiting. "Maybe it was just a dream?" I thought. But my theory was shot down when Frost spoke to me. _"It wasn't a dream. I remember it clearly." _She said in a matter-of-fact tone. I nodded, and got out of bed.

Once I walked out of my room, I saw my mom making a pot of coffee when she noticed me. "Good morning sweetheart." she said. I was about to respond her when something caught my eye. Or should I say someone. A colbat hedgehog resting out on a long chair in on my lanai! A gasp escaped my lips, loud enough for my mom to here. She looked at me with concern. "What's wrong? What do you see?" She asked while try to see what I was looking at. I rushed in front of her and quickly replied, "Nothing! I just remembered an assignment I have to finish." I hated lying to her, but I had to.

"Oh, Okay. Just make sure you finish it today." She responded as she walked into another room. I sighed in relief as looked back at the blue hedgehog. I slowly made my way to the door and opened it. It didn't look like he noticed, so I walked onto the stone floor and said a little shakily, "H-Hello?" I saw him open one eye and look straight at me. I tensed up a little. Then, he sat up and smiled at me with his trademark grin and replied, "Hi! Thanks for fixing me up back there." I smiled a bit. "Y-your welcome." He noticed I was also staring at him with shock. "Are you okay. You're kind of looking at me weird." He said with an uneasy face. I was trying to think of a response, I accidentally slipped, "I just can't believe your real." He looked at me with a confused face. "What do you mean? You making me sound like I'm some make-believe character." He said, chuckling a bit. He hadn't realized he hit the nail on the head. "Well... you kind of are," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. "You're a video game character."

He stared at me for a second, then started laughing. "Me?! A video game character?! Ha! That's funny!" He said while laughing. I stared at him with disbelief. Then I smirked at him. "Then how do I know your Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive?" I replied with a matter-of-fact tone. He stopped laughing and stared at me shocked. "How did you know that?!" He said in a surprised tone. I giggled a bit. "Like I said, you're a video game character." He then looked at me with his grin and said, "Alright. Do you have any proof that you can show me?" I thought about for a minute, then I remembered I had my Sonic Generations game I could show him.

"Wait here." I told him as I rushed into my house. I walked into my room and found the game in my drawer. I walked back out onto the lanai. "Here. It's one of your games." I said while handing it to him. He took it and stared at it, his expression changing from his smirk to shock. He looked back up at me. "So I really am a video game character." He said in a fascinated tone. I nodded to him. Then I realized I hadn't told him my name. "I'm Trinity by the way." His grin came back. "Nice to meet you Trinity." I smiled at him, but there was one thing that was bugging me. "How did you get here?" I asked him. His grin faltered as he sighed. "Well, It went something like this..."

...

**And done! Again I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I will try to do sooner updates.**

**See you around soon! (I hope)**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Hey guys! I'm very sorry again for not posting in a long time. It's the same reason as last time. School. Ugh. Also it was my birthday two weeks ago so yay! Anyways I hope you enjoy the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic franchise, all rights go to SEGA.**

_Flashback _

Sonic's POV

I was running throught Egghead's base in a hurry. He had sent a video message that he collected all seven Chaos emeralds and was going to create Eggman Land! Like that will ever happen when I'm around! When I finally found the control room, I burst through the doors. When the smoke cleared I saw Egghead holding a Chaos emerald next to a machine with the other emeralds.

"Sonic!... Too late!" He quickly put the chaos emerald into the machine and held a button. "You'll never stop me now Sonic! All I have to do is push this little button. HA HA HA HA!" I smirked. "Yeah. If you can push it before I grab it." Egghead sweat dropped, but then he smirked again. "Why don't you give it a try?" He said as I started dodging lasers firing behind me. I was running all around the room while Egghead was shouting "Don't let him get away!" Stop him no matter what. "Wrong answer Eggface!" I thought as I jumped in front of him and the machine.

Egghead yelped. "No! Hold your fire!" He yelled but the bot didn't listen. We both jumped away as it shot at us but it hit the machine. He grabbed the button. "Here we go!" He said as he was about to push the button. But he stopped when the machine started cracking and sparking. "What have you done!" He exclaimed in fear and rage. Then it exploded and everything turned white.

-Time skip-

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I sat up slowly feeling a little pain at first but it disappeared. 'Huh. That's weird. I could have sworn I had been beaten up by the explosion.' I thought to myself. Then I felt a pain on my head. I touched my head and felt bandages while I looked around. I saw I was in a bedroom. "Where am I? And who fixed me up?" I asked to no one in particular. My second question got answered when I heard a groan on the floor. I looked down beside the bed and saw a girl sleeping on the floor. I realized it was her who fixed me up and let me sleep in her bed while she slept on the floor. "Wow. That was nice." I thought to myself as I got out of her bed. I gently picked her up and went to lay her in bed. I grinned at how peaceful she looked in my arms. I laid her on the bed and quietly snuck out of her bedroom. I went outside and climbed up on top of her roof. I could see her backyard from up here and I saw the trail I must have left when I crashed here. Whoops. "I'll talk to her in the morning" I said to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

_End of Flashback_

My POV

"...And that's how I ended up here." He explained with kind of a spaced off look. It took me a minute to process everything. So that's how I was in my bed this morning."I think I understand. The machine must have induced Chaos Control." I said at last. Sonic whipped head shocked. "You know about the Chaos emeralds and their power too?" He said slowly. I smiled a bit. "Yep. You, your friends, and Mobius are pretty well known here." He nodded, got up, and walked by the pool and started looking around. I followed him. "So... Where am I anyway? And by what you've told me, I know I'm not on Mobius." He said as he turned to look at me. I walked up next to him. "You're on planet Earth." I told him. He was about to ask something else, but his wrist communicator started buzzing.

"Bzzt-Son-bzzt-c-bzzt-an-bzzt-bzzt-you hear me?! Sonic?" A child-like voice asked worriedly through the communicator. "Tails?!" Sonic said as he started pressing buttons on the communicator. A hologram screen popped up with Tails with a worried face. But once he saw Sonic he looked relieved. "Sonic! I saw the giant explosion at Eggman's base and picked up high levels of Chaos energy. After it cleared there were no signs of you or Eggman anywhere! I tried tracking your communicator but it said you weren't anywhere on Mobius! Where are you? Are you okay?" He said so fast Sonic couldn't get a word in. 'Wow. Tails is really worried,' I thought. 'But I can't blame him. Sonic did vanish off the face of Mobius.'

Sonic chuckled. "Calm down Tails, I'm okay. I found out I'm on planet Earth. Does it sound familiar?" Sonic asked. I saw Tails do some typing then looked at us again with a puzzled expression. "Nope. There isn't a planet Earth in our galaxy. I even tried expanding it to the whole universe!" He stated. This got me thinking. "Maybe Earth is in a different universe than yours." I said out loud. That's when tails finally noticed me. "Who are you?" He asked. "Oh. I'm Trinity. Nice to meet you Tails." I grinned. "Nice to meet you too Trinity," He acknowledged, grinning. " And I think you're right. That's the only other possibility. It was really hard to get connected to your communicator Sonic." Sonic nodded.

But then Frost started talking to me mentally. "Didn't Tails say that that Eggman was also missing too?" I thought about what she said and decided to ask the guys. "Hey guys? What about Eggman? You said that Sonic AND Eggman were missing." I asked. After I said that they both thought for a second when the realization hit them.

"**Eggman!**"

**And there it is! It took me a while to write this because right when I was almost done my computer glitched and refreshed the page before I saved. I added Tails for November Red Angel so your welcome! Also I'm going to try to start updating this story every Saturday. I will also be posting this story on my other account, Frost the Hedgehog, on Quotev. And for this story should I add some romance between Sonic and Trinity? Or even make a love triangle with another character? Comment below on what I should do.**

**For the outro I'm going Markiplier style!**

**And as always, I will see you in the next chapter. BUH BYE! :) **


	4. AN-Sorry!

Hey guys Frost here! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in SO long! I've been so busy with school, they give out way to much homework and tests. I've also had some writers block with this story so that's a factor too. But this weekend I will try my very best to update at least 1 or 2 chapters. And I believe matured in my writing some what and I believe I'm ready to start writing again.

Also I will be adding certain YouTubers in this story because I have such good ideas for them in this story. And to the people who wanted a Frost x Crystal (Trinity) I like them having more of a sisterly relationship. But it might become a Sonic x Crystal or maybe a YouTuber x Crystal. I'm still figuring that out.

Also I've created a YouTube channel of my own! Here's a link if you want to check it out channel/UCp6sQltqol2NSyQYvoetlcg

But I will try to update asap!

See you guys later! Peace!


End file.
